Together Again At Last
by im-from-mars-duhh
Summary: Scarlett Walker is a retired hunter trying to live a normal life in the small town of Hotchkiss, Colorado. Everything seems fine until people around town begin to disappear. In order to keep her loved ones safe, Scarlett must team up with an old friend to stop the source of the disappearances, though doing so causes old feelings to be reignited and a big surprise to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

New Year's Eve is one of my favorite times of the year. It's when I can just throw away all of the weight I've been carrying the previous year and begin with a fresh, new start. This year I have three parts to my resolution: First I'm going to try to get a better job. You would think that being a barmaid would be a pretty easy job, but no, it really isn't. You usually have men looking to swoon you on one end of the bar and then others looking for fight with people on the other, which means I'm constantly putting people in a bad mood with the use of rejection. Have you ever had a big creepy hairy guy hitting on you while you tried to breakup a bar fight between two bikers? It's even harder than it sounds. Anyways, back to my New Years Resolution.

Okay, second, I'm going to try to be a better mother. I have a nine year old son who turns ten on June 20. His name is John Christopher Walker - taking my last name of course, since I'm the only one raising him - and he is the most important thing in my life. He comes first before anything; my work, my personal life, and even myself. I love him too much to let anything happen to him. He reminds me so much of his father... Sorry, I keep getting off track, but this leads to part three of my resolution, which is to try and finally move on.

I used to be deeply in love. In fact, I still am. I'm a single mother right now, but I used to have a loving boyfriend and we were almost inseparable, until things became too dangerous. His name was Dean, Dean Winchester, and he was the most amazing man in the world. We were very in love and never left each others side. We did everything together, even hunting, but that was until his father went missing. Once that happened, Dean had to go off and find him with his brother Sam (whom of which I never got the chance to meet) and he wouldn't allow me to come. He said that he didn't want to lose me, like how he lost his mother or how Sam had recently lost his girlfriend, also saying that it was "Too risky" and "You could get hurt!" so that was that, and I had to stay behind. It ended up being that I was pregnant with John - who I named after Deans father, of course - and had to care for him myself. Dean doesn't even know that he has a child because I didn't know that I was pregnant until after he left. I waited for Dean though. I waited back there in our apartment for three whole years, and when he didn't show up on our fifth anniversary I packed up everything, took John and left. I couldn't deal with the emotions anymore. Our apartment was just the way it had been before Dean left, and even just seeing little John - the spitting image of his father - running around the apartment became too much for me to bear. I had to move, so we traveled to Colorado, settled down in the small town of Hotchkiss, and we've been here ever since. I now only hunt whatever comes through our town that may be a threat to anyone, especially my son.

I looked over at John, who was sitting next to me on the couch, watching with wide-eyes as the ball in Times Square began to drop, his face filled with excitement.

"Mom, it time to count down!" he yelled excitedly and I laughed with joy.

"Okay hun. Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven..." I counted down with him, glancing between the ball and him every couple of seconds. "seven, six, five..." we chanted, and John stood up, slightly leaning forward as he prepared to jump "three, two, one, Happy New Year!" we yelled, John jumping as high as he could while blowing on the whistle from the New Years Party Pack I had bought. I laughed as he landed, then bent down and gently grabbed his face, pulling him towards me and placing a giant sloppy wet kiss on his cheek. I pulled back and watched as his face scrunched up and he brought his sleeve up to wipe the spit off of his cheek.

"Mom! Ew!" He exclaimed, holding back a smile as I laughed.

"What? Everyone's supposed to have a New Years kiss! Where's yours?" I asked with a smirk and put my arms on my hips. I know how much he loves to follow traditions. He huffed and looked around as if he expected to find someone, anyone else around, though he knew that we were the only two in the house. He turned back around and looked up at me with defeat. He then reached out and grabbed my arms, pulling me down and placing a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you." I said, and he smiled. "Okay, so do you want some apple cider?" I asked and Johns eyes lit up.

"Yes please!" he exclaimed, then followed behind me as I walked to our kitchen. I got out the apple cider and two tall glasses, then filled them both to the rim. I carefully handed him his glass and began to sip on mine, watching him as he gulped his cider down. Doing that he reminded me so much of Dean, when we would come home from a hunt and he would go straight to the fridge and bring back two bears, cracking his open and chugging it down...

"Mom?" I heard John say, snapping me back into reality. I looked down at him.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked, and he held out his glass.

"Can I have some more cider, please?" he asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes that I couldn't say no to. I gave him a warm smile.

"Of course." I said, taking his glass and refilling it. I glanced at the clock on the microwave, which read 12:15 am. "This is your last glass though, 'kay bud? It's midnight and I don't want to ruin your school schedule." I reasoned. John looked a little irritated but nodded, muttering and "Okay" before taking his glass and chugging that one too.

"Not so fast, bud, you don't want to get a stomachache. You remember what happened last time?" I said, and he immediately pulled his glass back and began to sip on it, not wanting a repeat of the horrible stomach ache he had acquired after stuffing down too much junk food a couple of weeks ago.

After John finished his drink I sent him off to get ready for bed as I cleaned up our small mess. Once I was finished I went into his room to find that he was just beginning to doze off.

"Hey bud, goodnight. See you in the morning, okay?" I said, sitting down next to him on his bed.

"Okay." he replied sleepily. I stood up and leant down to give him a small kiss on his forehead. I then walked to his door and stood in the door frame, turning halfway around to look at him.

"Happy New Year. I love you."

"Love you too, mom." he said, and with that I stepped out of his room and pulled back his door, leaving it open just a bit so that the hallway light would shine through. John is scared to sleep in the dark where the monsters can get him, but I would never let that happen. I'm a hunter and I will not let any evil creature of the supernatural ever get near my son.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe that it's May already. Nearly half of the year has already gone by and Johns tenth birthday is coming up next month. Dear Lord, my little boy is going to be ten! Oh no, he's getting into the double digits. The next thing you know he's going to graduate, move out, get married, and have babies of his own! I can't think about that right now. I don't ever want to let my baby go. He's all I have left...

Things have been getting a bit weird in town lately. Six people have disappeared in the last four months. I'm not stupid, I know the signs. This has to be the work of some type of monster, and I'm thinking that it's a vampire. God, I hate vampires, but I have to stop whatever this is before it gets anyone else.

It's currently seven pm on a Thursday and I just got to work. Sadly I had to leave John so that I could make it here on time, but I promised him that we could go to the park when he gets home from school tomorrow. I also told him that he could have some ice cream after dinner as long as he finishes his food and his babysitter Katie gets it for him. I sat in my car for another minute and surveyed the parking lot. Full. Well, looks like I'm in for a night of fun.

* * *

I let out a heavy sigh as I glanced the clock. It's ten-o-three, three minutes over my shift. I can leave as soon as I get this man his beer. I finished pouring the drink and slid the glass to him, then turned around and went to the end of the bar to pick up a couple of tips that had been left.

"'Ey sugar, c'mere for a sec." the man whose drink I had just poured drunkenly called out to me. I stiffened a bit but turned around to face him.

"How can I help you?" I asked nicely, hoping that he would just back off. He didn't.

"How 'bout you come over here and... and... and sit with me?" he questioned sloppily, swaying a bit in his chair. I held back a look of disgust.

"Sorry sir, I can't. I have to leave." I replied, quickly wiping down most of the bar with a rag, then turning around and heading to the back. I walked through the employees-only door and stopped at the shift clock, grabbing my punch card.

"I don't know, but I hope they find her soon." I heard someone say as I clocked out. I put my card back and walked around the corner, seeing two of my co-workers - Adam and Kelly - standing there talking. Adam spotted me first and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Scarlett." he said. Kelly turned around and gave me a smile as well.

"Hey Scar." she said. I returned their smiles.

"Hey guys. What were you talking about?"

"You haven't heard?" Kelly asked. I shook my head.

"You know Shelly Burman, the manager of the supermarket on Sunset Drive?" Adam asked. I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows. Everyone knows Shelly. She's one of the nicest people in town.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. Their faces dropped.

"She's missing." Kelly answered. My heart sunk a bit. Whatever it is has gotten another victim. Rage built up inside me but I didn't let it show. Instead I let my face fill with the sorrow I felt from losing a friend.

"Oh my god, that's horrible." I replied. They nodded their heads.

"Yeah." Kelly said. "She's the second person to go missing this month and the seventh this year! I don't understand why this is happening."

"I think it's a wild animal." Adam began. "I mean, it has to be! It's impossible to have a serial killer here, I mean, in this small town? There's no way." I nodded my head.

"That's what I think." I agreed. I mean, his theory isn't too far from the truth. I pulled out my phone to check the time, seeing that it was now almost ten-fifteen. I really have to get back home.

"Hey, I have to get home to put John to bed. See you guys on Monday." I said, then headed for the backdoor.

"Okay. Bye Scar!" Adam replied with a small wave.

"Bye Scar. Be careful!" Kelly called out. Once I got to the back door I paused for a second, turning to face them before I opened it. I looked at them, the seriousness on my face probably very visible.

"You guys be careful too. Please." I said, leaving as soon as they answered "Okay."

Once I was outside I took a deep breath, taking in the nice, clean fresh air. I began to make my way to my car when I was stopped by a figure.

"'Ey sugar," the figure slurred. "Where ya goin'?" It was the drunk man from earlier. I scrunched up my face in disgust, letting my displeasure show this time. I ignored the man, walking past him towards my car.

"Hey!" he called from behind, and I was suddenly pulled back, the harsh pull causing me to stumble and almost fall. I caught myself and stood up as straight as I could. The man held a tight grip on my arm.

"Where ya think you're goin'?" he slurred angrily. I looked up at him with all the hatred I could muster. Seeing this, the guy put on a sick, evil smirk.

"Come on, sugar. No need to be-" he was cut short by my punching him in the gut. He let go of my arm and I took a step back, raising my fists in defense. He quickly gathered himself and stood up, bringing his arm back to punch me but I ducked. The force caused him to spin halfway around and I grabbed his shoulders, pulling him towards me and kneeing him in the groin. I took a step back as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, his head hung low as he held himself. I glared down at the sorry excuse of a man and brought my foot up, placing it on his shoulder, and pushed. He fell over and I stood over him, continuing my glare. I angrily crossed my arms as he slowly tried to face me, but instead groaned because of the movement.

"Don't you EVER grab another women like that again, do you hear me?" I asked through gritted teeth. He just laid there, not answering.

"Do you hear me?" I asked again, more forcefully this time. He nodded his head.

"Y-yes! Yes!" he whimpered, then returned to cradling himself. I turned around and walked to my car, the angry scowl still set across my face. I just want to get home to my son, is that too much to ask?

As I pulled out of the parking lot I looked back at the guy, who was now starting to slowly get up. _That'll teach you, you disgusting perv._ I angrily thought to myself, clenching my jaw tightly. _Hunters don't fuck around._


	3. Chapter 3

After what had seemed like forever I finally got home, said goodbye to Katie, and got John into bed. The next morning I made us pancakes for breakfast and we ate them, talking about a vocabulary test John had taken a few days earlier (and aced, might I add), and then I dropped John off at school. After that I went to go run some errands which included getting groceries, picking up some things around the house, and trying to find out what the hell is causing the disappearances around town. A few hours later John got out of school and I went to pick him up.

"How was school?" I asked John as he got into the passenger seat.

"Fun! Today we had to make buildings out of legos and explain what we made and why. I made the record store because it's my favorite place to go." John explained excitedly. The record store here in town is Johns absolute favorite place to go. He loves looking at all of the different types of music they have and being able to listen to it with the headphones that the store has set out in every aisle. _Maybe I'll take him there tomorrow._

I turned to smile at him before pulling out of the parent pickup section.

"That does sound like fun! I bet that you made the best building out of everyone." I stated, watching out of the corner of my eye as his face brightened up.

"Yeah! I think that it was!" he said, causing me to laugh.

"Maybe you should be a professional lego builder when you get older." I noted. His smile grew wider.

"Can I?"

"Sure you can! You can be whatever you want to be." I replied. At hearing this, John sat back in his seat and stared off into space with that big smile still plastered across his face. He's such an amazing kid.

After a few moments of silence John sat up and turned to me.

"Mom, can we still go to the park?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Of course! I almost forgot." I replied, even though I really hadn't forgotten. I was headed there right now whether he would have remembered to ask or not.

We spent the rest of the ride listening to the classic rock station, arriving at the park only a few minutes later. As soon as the car stopped John jumped out and ran to the swings. I laughed at his excitement and got out, looking around. There was no one else here except for a man sitting at a table near the bathrooms. Not wanting to take any chances of anything getting to us, I grabbed my demon-killing knife (that came into my possession during a hunt a few years ago) out of the small safe I keep under my seat and put it into my boot, pulling my pant leg down over it to keep it hidden.

I shut the car door and walked over to John. I stood next to the swing set and watched as he swung higher and higher. With each foot he gained my chest tightened a bit more with fear, but I didn't let it show.

"Hey, be careful, alright bud?" I called out to John. He looked at me and grinned wildly.

"I'm gonna jump!" he yelled out, and my heart lept up to my throat.

"No! Please, John, don't!" I pleaded, walking in front of him ready to catch him if he did. He laughed.

"I'm kidding, mom!" he said, continuing to swing. A wave of relief swept over me. I clutched my chest and let out a loud sigh.

"Jeez, John, don't scare me like that!" I lightly scolded, letting out a little relieved chuckle along with a small smile. John smiled and slowed down his swing.

"I'm going to the jungle gym." he told me, then hopped out of his almost motionless swing and ran over to the jungle gym.

"Okay, just be careful!" I called out to him, then walked over to the park bench sitting just outside of the wood chips of the jungle gym area. I glanced back at the man, who still sat unmoving at the table by the bathrooms. I wonder what he's doing here...

"Hey, mom! Look at me!" I heard John call out. I turned back around to face him and instantly had a mini heart attack. He was standing straight up on top of the jungle gym, his hands in the air as he swayed a bit trying to keep his balance. He was standing on two metal bars at about eight feet high in the air.

"John Christopher Walker, please get down from there right now before you really get hurt!" I exclaimed as I panicked and stood up.

"Okay." John agreed, sounding a bit scared. I watched warily as he began to bend down, reaching for the bar he was standing on. Then, just as I had begun to jog over to help him down, it happened. It was as if it all happened in slow motion. John was bending down to grab onto the metal bar when his foot slipped and he began to fall eight feet down to the ground, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. As he screamed I yelled out "NO!" and ran towards him as fast as I could, watching with fear as he quickly landed on the ground with a hard thud.

When I got to John he was lying on his back, clutching his left arm with his right hand as he cried hysterically.

"JOHN! John John John, sweetie, are you okay?!" I asked frantically but he continued to cry as if he hadn't heard me.

My heart was beating as fast as it possibly could as I tried to figure out what was wrong. Tears of worry and fear began to build up behind my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. I have to be tough for John. I looked at where he was clutching and gently grabbed his right arm to pull it away from his hurt arm. As I did this he began to cry harder, yelping with pain and making it harder for me emotionally to help him.

"John, baby, please, I need to see your arm." I pleaded. He continued to cry but let go of his arm and moved his hand. As I stared down at his arm my heart lept to my throat and I felt a bit sick. It was definitely broken, no doubt about that. I started to panic a bit more.

"Okay okay, John, honey, we need to get you to the car so I can take you to the hospital." I said, my voice beginning to waver slightly. John squeezed his eyes shut even tighter.

"No! I-I-I c-can't m-move! It h-hurts!" he choked out between cries. I quickly patted my pockets and looked around for my phone so that I could call for an ambulance, but then I remembered that I had left it charging on the counter at home.

"Shit!" I yelled out, frustrated. I looked around frantically for something, anything that would help, when I saw that the man at the table was looking at us. I frantically waved my hand at him.

"Sir! Sir, please! We need help!" I called out to him, not wanting to leave John. The man stood up and began to walk towards us at a pace that was a bit too slow for my liking. As soon as he got to us he looked between me and John, who now seemed to be passing out from the pain, which frightened me.

"What's going on?" he asked in a deep, gruff voice. I would've been more taken back by it if it weren't for the situation we were currently in.

"U-um my son John was playing on the jungle gym and he fell a-and broke his arm and I can't get him to the car and I don't have my cell phone. Do you have one that I can use, please?" I said quickly, stuttering a couple of times. The man just stood there for a second and looked over John, who's crying had softened a bit more now due to the fact that he was almost completely passed out. I began to get frustrated with the mans silence. _What, does he not believe me?_

"Well?" I asked, about ready to just scoop John up and run him to the car like I probably should've done in the first place, but before I could even think to do that the man began to move, but not to grab a phone. He knelt down in front of John and reached out to his broken arm.

"What are you..." I trailed off as I watched the man touched Johns arm. John yelped a bit in pain at first, but suddenly his arm began to heal and his crying hushed as he fell into a deep sleep. It didn't look as if John had just broken his arm, no, but as if he had just fallen into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The man withdrew his hand and stared down at John for a moment before looking up at me.

"His arm will be okay. He will not remember this event, though." he said, standing up and taking a step back. Shaking out of my shocked state I instantly pulled out my knife and jumped between John and the man. Yeah, he just healed my son somehow, but for all I know he could be some evil monster trying to gain our trust before he goes and tries to kill us!

"Who are you... What are you?" I asked sternly. The man straightened a bit and I took this moment to look over his facial features. He had slightly messy dark brown hair and a light stubble across his jaw and chin. His lips were in a straight line and his vibrant blue eyes barely held any emotion. In fact, his whole facial expression seemed almost emotionless.

The man shook his shoulders forward a bit to push his long tan trench coat back onto his shoulders, and then I noticed that he was wearing a suit underneath. _Why is he wearing a suit?_ I asked myself during his silence. It just didn't seem like something someone would wear out to the park. _Hey, pay attention! What if he tries to attack you?_ I internally scolded myself. I looked back at the mans face and noticed that he was looking over my blade. _Oh my God... Is he a demon?_

"Hey, answer the question!" I repeated, motioning the knife at him to get his attention. His eyes shifted from the blade back to me. "Are you a demon?" I then asked as well, just in case. His eyes narrowed a bit in confusion.

"No," he finally spoke. "my name is Castiel and I'm an angel of the Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you're a hunter." Castiel asked. Well, more like stated. I shifted on my feet and narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, keeping my blade pointed at him.

"There's no way." I began, ignoring his statement. "You can't be an angel. They don't exist."

"So, you're saying that monsters are real, but angels can't be? Did you ever think that there had to be an opposite to demons?" he asked. I broke my suspicious glare for a second as I glanced back to look at John, who was now passed out on the woodchips, sleeping like a baby. I really need to get him off of the ground and back home soon, but I can't keep my back turned on this guy. Turning back around I began think about his question. _He does make a good point..._

"But how can I trust you?" I asked. He slightly gestured towards John.

"I did just heal his broken arm."

"But how do I know that you didn't just do that to gain my trust so that you can later kill us both?" I asked. Castiel thought about my question for a second.

"You'll just have to trust me." he finally answered. I didn't exactly like the sound of that. How can I be sure that he really is an angel? I didn't even think that angels exist! He did heal Johns arm though, and I can't think of any other type of creature that can do that.

"Really, is there anything else that you can do to prove you're an angel? I don't really think that I can just trust you off hand." Castiel stared at me. I thought that I'd lost him for a moment before he shifted on his feet, furrowing his eyebrows a bit.

"Okay then. Throw your knife at me." he said. Well, that caught me off guard. I shook my head a bit, going over what he just asked me to do.

"What?" I asked, just in case I didn't hear him properly.

"Throw your knife at me." Nope, I heard him correctly.

"Why?"

"Because it won't kill me."

"I really doubt that."

"Just throw the knife at me." he insisted, getting a bit frustrated.

"Okay then." I said, then brought my arm back, aimed for his chest, and finally threw the knife at him. It landed square in the middle of his chest, going all the way to the hilt, yet he didn't move an inch. He didn't even flinch! I stared at the blade sticking out of his chest, bewildered.

"How... how can that..." I trailed off, watching as he brought his hand up and grabbed the end of the knife, swiftly pulling it out with one tug. He handed the blade back to me and I instantly began to inspect the blood. _It still looks like normal blood, yet, something about him is very different... maybe he really is an angel._

"If you wanted to kill me using a blade, you would need this." he said, then pulled a long, shiny blade out of his trench coat and held it in front of himself, twisting it around so that I could see all of it. I stared at the blade in amazement.

"How can that kill you?" I asked, my gaze never leaving the blade. Castiel glanced down at it then back up to me.

"It's an angel blade. I can kill nearly every creature known to man." he then withdrew the blade from my sight, putting it back into his coat, and I was snapped out of my trance. "Do you believe me now?" he asked. I was silent for a moment, going over all that I had just learned.

"Well, I guess..." I said, then looked up at Castiel, who nodded.

"Good." he replied. We stood there in an awkward silence for a moment before I remembered John, who was still asleep on the ground behind me.

"Oh! John!" I exclaimed, then quickly turned around and knelt down next to him. I slightly pulled him into my lap and cradled his head, looking over him before looking back up to Castiel. "Thank you, Castiel, for healing his broken arm. I hope that I can repay you somehow, someday." I said. He gave me a small nod, his lips slightly curling up at the corners, but the smile only lasted half a second before it vanished.

"You're welcome. If you are ever in need of assistance, just pray to me and I will try to answer." he said. I nodded in response, giving him a smile before looking back down at John.

"Again, thank you so much, Castiel." I replied, petting Johns hair, but when I looked back up Castiel was gone. My smile fell and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I turned in place a bit, scanning over the park, but I couldn't find him anywhere. He wouldn't have had enough time to just run away without me being able to see him still, or even hear him. He - and I can't believe I'm saying this - must have teleported somehow. Well, he is an angel. I guess that it's possible.

Turning my attention back to the now, I shook my head and wiped my blood stained blade against my jeans, taking note to remember to get rid of these pants later. I put the blade back into my boot and gathered up John, then made my way back to the car.

As soon as we got home I put the blade back into the safe under my seat and picked up the still heavily asleep John and brought him inside, laying him down onto his bed. I sat down next to him and took his arm, inspecting it, even poking it a bit. There was nothing there. No scratch, no bruise, not even a small scuff to show that he had even broken it at all. It was amazing. With a smile I gently laid his arm back down onto his chest and got up, placing a kiss on his forehead before leaving his room, shutting off his lights, but not fully shutting his door.

At around nine pm I heard a shuffling noise coming from the hallway and watched as John slowly walked towards me, rubbing his eyes and yawning a bit. When he got to me he threw up his arms and stretched.

"Mom, why was I asleep in my clothes?" he asked. I had been going over how to cover this up just in case he had any questions, and I think I've figured out the best answers.

"Well, we went to the park for a while, and you got so tired that as soon as you got home you fell asleep. You don't remember?" I asked innocently. I feel bad lying to him, but I can't tell him the truth! Not only would he not understand, but I would then most likely be putting him in danger. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember but failing, and eventually just shook his head.

"No..." he replied, and just then his stomach growled. "I'm hungry." he stated. I smiled, getting up.

"Well, lucky for you I have some dinner waiting in the microwave." I said as I walked to the kitchen, John following behind me.

"What is it?"

"Spaghetti." I said as I took his food out of the microwave and turned around, only to see him smiling widely.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep!" I replied, bringing his food to the table and setting it down in front of him as he sat down. As soon as the plate hit the table he dove into it, not wanting to waste another minute. As you may be able to tell, spaghetti is his favorite food. It's also my favorite as well. _So he does have some of me in him after all_. I mused, smiling down at him. I walked to the fridge and got him a glass of milk, and as soon as that was down on the table in front of him he grabbed it and gulped down half of it.

"Slow down there, tiger. Don't want you chokin' on your meal!" I teased, laughing a bit. He responded by flashing me a big smile, his teeth covered in tomato sauce and spices. I have to admit that well others may find that gross, I find it adorable. It's just my baby being silly. I laughed, saying "Nice." as he dove back into his food, quickly finishing it. Boy, he must've been starving!

After cleaning up the mess we both sat on the couch. John looked as if he was about to fall into a food coma, though all he ate was the spaghetti.

"You look tired, bud. Why don't you go and get your pajamas on and then you can go back to bed?" I asked. He sleepily nodded his head and got up, beginning to walk to his room. "I'll be there in a minute to tell you goodnight!" I called out to him. I heard a faint "Okay." as he disappeared into his room. I stayed sitting on the couch for a few seconds, briefly closing my eyes as sleepiness began to take over me as well.

After a little I got up and went to my room, changing into my pajamas, then threw all of my clothes into my hamper, except for my blood-stained jeans. I took those and balled them up, then stuffed them into a bag and shoved the bag under my bed. "I'll deal with you later." I whispered to myself, then walked out of my room to go say goodnight to John. Once I finished saying goodnight I dragged myself back to my room, tiredness now almost entirely engulfing me. I fell onto my bed, my eyes already closed and my body shutting down almost instantly. After todays events, could you blame me? I just want to drift off into a place where I can be worry free - for me and for my son - and where Dean would finally be with us and we could all just be one big happy family.


	5. Chapter 5

I love Saturday's. I get the day off on Saturday and Sunday, so I get to spend them with John, which is awesome. We both woke up at around nine and I made us both french toast.

"Hey, what do you think about going to the record store today to pick up some new CD's?" I asked John, pointing at him with my fork. His eyes widened as he swallowed his food quickly to answer me.

"We can?" He yelled. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's about time we get some new ones. Now don't get me wrong, I love Led Zeppelin just as much as the next guy, but we've heard that CD in the car about a thousand times and I just can't stand it for one more second." I said, and John rolled his eyes playfully.

"Do you think they'll have some AC/DC CD's this time, mom?" he asked. I shrugged. AC/DC is his favorite band. They are really good. We would probably have loads of their CD's if it wasn't for the low supply that the records store orders them in, even though there's a high amount of want for them in this town. Everyone loves AC/DC and what with our usual busy schedule we never get a chance to get them before they're already gone.

"I don't know, but I hope so." I answered and he nodded, then we continued our breakfast at a silent yet hurried pace as to get to the record store as soon as possible.

When we parked at the curb outside of the record store, John shot out of the car and jogged inside, me following slowly behind.

"Hey, Scar." the cashier Ben called out as I walked in. I gave him a smile and nodded.

"Hey, Ben." I replied, then looked around for John, spotting him in the rock section. I made my way over to him.

"You find one yet John?" I asked. He shook his head, not looking at me.

"No." he answered sort of doubtfully, which saddened me a bit.

"Okay. I'll be over there searching." I told him, pointing near the front of the store. He nodded and continued to search.

I turned around and walked towards a rack of CD's near the front, squeezing past June, a woman who a lot of people call the town's grandmother, what with the way she acts towards everyone. I prayed that she wouldn't stop me - I mean, don't get me wrong, she's a nice women and all, but I don't really feel like standing here and talking to her forever. To be honest, I don't really like her that much at all. She's clingy and doesn't know when to back off. But back to my current situation, my prayers were not answered because as soon as I passed her, she turned around and called out to me.

"Oh, Scarlett! Dear! How are you?" June bellowed, her loud tone hurting my ears and causing me to flinch a bit. Besides John and Ben, we were literally the only people in here, so why must she be so loud? I know for a fact she's not deaf because I swear to God she can hear a conversation from a mile away. Oh, and in addition to being the towns "grandmother," she's also the town's main source for gossip as well. She knows basically everything about everyone, which is another reason why I don't really like her that much. She's always in everyone's business when she really doesn't need to be.

"I'm doing fine, June." I say with a small smile, hoping to God she would just go away.

"I haven't seen you for a while. How've you been?"

"Oh, I'm good. Everything's good."

"That's good to hear. Anything interesting happen lately?" the gossiping teenage girl side of her was beginning to show itself.

"Nope, nothing's been going on. Everything's normal." I answered. She gave a little nod, her face falling a bit.

"Oh, did you hear about Shelly Burman?" she asked, and I nodded, her repeating the action. "Such a sad thing. I wonder why she was taken. Drugs, maybe?" I just stared at her, not really knowing how to answer. "Or maybe she owed money to a loan shark. I just can't think of any other possible reason as to why she would've been taken." she finished. She loves to make crazy accusations and assume the worst of people.

"I don't know. Maybe she was just kidnapped randomly by some horrible person, or hey, maybe she just took off. Who knows?" I said with a shrug of my shoulders as if I was posing ideas. I really wanted to say it sarcastically though. She took in my information and processed it, nodding her head.

"Yeah, maybe it just was by random. Shelly was a really nice-"

"Mom! I found it! I found it!" John yelled, running up to us. He had a CD held high in the air and was waving it around. I smiled at him as a stopped next to me and handed me the CD. I read the front. It was an AC/DC CD. He had finally found one.

"Nice, John!" I said, giving him a high-five. I looked back at June, who had a tight smile of irritation set across her lips. I make a quick decision to get us out of this pickle.

"Okay, well it was nice talking with you June, but we really have to get going. We've got a lot to do today and we were only supposed to be here for a few minutes. Bye!" I said, then put my hand on John's shoulder and turned us away from her, speed walking to the checkout counter. I quickly paid, feeling June's eyes on the back of my head the whole time, then did my best to get out of the shop as fast as possible.

As soon as we were in the car with the doors shut I turned to John.

"Thanks for the save, bud." I said and he smile.

"Anytime, mom." he replied. He doesn't like June just about as much as I do. We're probably the only two sane people in this town if we're the only one's who dislike her.

John opened up the CD case, then took the Led Zeppelin CD from the CD player, switching it out with new one. I watched as he looked at the back of the case and then hit the skip button, stopping a couple of songs in. He then narrowed his eyes, making a decision, then skipped back to the first song. A couple of seconds later Thunderstruck began with a crowd roaring in the background.

"It's a live CD?" I asked him and he nodded, smiling. "Sweet." I replied, then began to drive back to our house with Thunderstruck playing all throughout the car, oddly fitting the scene. I smiled and cranked up the volume a bit more, singing along loudly with John as we drove down the empty road, not a care in the world holding us back.


End file.
